1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hat, more particularly to a hat with a solar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the population of outdoor sports and free time activities, such products may be advanced as well in order to meet the requirements of modern people. Electric power is a must to outdoor sports and free time, and the present power supply is generally a generator or the battery of a vehicle. Due to the reasons of a heavy weight, a huge volume, difficulty to carry, and burning fuel of the generator, that is to say, generator is not meeting the requirements of environment protection. The battery of the car has some problems same as the generator's, such as heavy weight, difficulty to carry, etc. Further, in the case of electric power being out, to find another external power source will be another serious problem.
With reference to FIG. 11, which is a portable battery box 100 developed by people skilled in the art. As a matter of fact, the battery box 100 is not convenient to be carried out, since the battery box 100 charging a charged battery set 120 through an input end 110 is only by a regular charger. If the battery box 100 is carried to a site without any regular charger or power supply, the electric power of the batter box 100 being out will be happening sooner or later; another case of forgetting charging the battery box 100 before going outdoors, the convenience and persistence are very limited.
Therefore, how to figure out the disadvantages of the prior arts is an important issue to the skilled people in the related field.